Evening Dream Reunion: Ferriswheelshipping
by OCfan11
Summary: "Give it some time. I'm sure everything will work how it is supposed to." - One-shot - Does contain fluff


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

Evening Dream Reunion: Ferriswheelshipping

"I went back last month to congratulate both of them," the brunette says, raising her china glass for a sip of tea. Sharp blue eyes travel to the table's other occupants, noticing patterns. Her smallest finger sticks out to steady the porcelain, a habit transferred from her Poké Ball throwing. The long, blonde hair woman across from the brunette has the same habit, along with never taking her eyes off the speaker even when drinking. The third person, a blue hair girl, griped her glass with both hands. Even now after the blue hair girl finished her tea, she pets the gray Glameow on her lap with both hands. The brunette focuses away from the habits and back on the two people, continuing the praise of her relatives. "Right now, Rosa is the strongest Trainer in Unova. Nate's a close second, but he isn't going to focus on battling anymore."

"Sort of like your brother?" the blue hair girl breaks in with a large smile. The blonde snickers behind a cup and all three share a smile.

"Yah." The brunette's eyes focus on a memory, her own chuckle echoing. "Although, Nate is thinking of becoming a Professor instead of training Guide Pokémon. I'll have to get them here in Sinnoh to meet you two one day. I'm sure Rosa would love to battle you two, if you don't mind."

"Actually," the blonde speaks up, "I'm going there in the spring. Maybe we can all get together sometime then? Dawn, would you like to come?"

"Absolutely!" Dawn - the blue hair girl - cries. Then she is quickly absorbed in trying to calm the irate Glameow on her lap.

"Your cousins sound great," the blonde says, turning back to her brunette friend.

"Thank you Cynthia," the brunette says, ignoring her distressed friend on her left. The girl places down her cup and searches for pictures of her cousins. "In the beginning, their mother actually phoned me up. She was _very_ insistent that the two go on a journey." A wallet picture is shown around the table - Dawn leaning forwards and crushing her Pokémon's tail - showing four brunet teenagers shoving their way in front of the camera. "That's Rosa with the pigtails and Nate has the hair over spilling his bandana."

"Is that your brother, Black, on the left?" Cynthia asks.

"Yep." The wallet is tucked away. At a crash the two turns to see Dawn struggling with a gray fur ball.

"Your cousins look like you," Dawn croaks as she dodges a claw to the face. "Stop it! I didn't mean to squish you!"

"Are you alright?"

"No need to worry," Dawn chuckles and dodges another claw. "We'll sort out our differences, you two continue."

"Alright," the brunette continues doubtfully, looking back between the two. "You should have heard their mother when she got wind that Team Plasma was back. Black and I will never live that down. That woman enjoys bringing up how we weren't there when our cousins and their friend went on their journey."

"Good way, or bad way?"

"Bad way." A shiver. "Yet no matter how many times she insults us about the incident, my aunt keeps phoning us for tabs on her kid. Did I tell you she phoned them when they were sneaking around the ship?"

"No – stop clawing me – but that is nothing compared to my mother trying to phone when I was in the Distortion World. Hey! You know what, you two continue. I'm listening."

"Alright… So Rosa had to battle a scientist at the front of the ship while Nate had to try and calm their mother. I'm glad they had the sense to turn it off before battling Ghetsis."

"Are you proud that your family defeated them again?" Cynthia asks. Her watchful eyes are slightly narrowed in thought.

There is a long moment between the two, "… Yah." The brunette avoids eye contact and plays with her ponytailed hair.

"But," Cynthia insists.

"But I still feel bad that I couldn't help. To make it worse, when I finally made it there everything was over. Of course, Rosa gave me a condensed but _detailed_ account of what happened… All the while I could feel Zekrom with her; so I knew she left something out of her story. When I asked she told me that she met a person named N and that he gave it to her."

"Oh, White…" Cynthia looks sadly on the teenager.

"We returned the dragons, together," White – the brunette – continues, "Rosa and I… gosh Cynthia, even Bianca and Cheren saw him. It hurts knowing he talked to my family, my friends, but would not look for me."

"Give it some time." Cynthia says, placing a hand across the table and on the girl's clenched one. "I'm sure everything will work how it is supposed to."

"Over two years," White whispers. Then she sighs and shakes off the gloomy look, forcing herself to relax. "What am I doing? We're here to relax! So, how have you been doing since I last saw you?"

"White -"

"No!" Dawn cries, jumping from her seat and startling everyone. She dashes across the room, being stalked by an angry cat-like creature. "I'm sorry Glameow! Ah! Stop chasing me! Why aren't you two helping?"

"I think you're sorting out your problems fine," White calls over. Both sedentary girls share suppressed smiles. "So, you were saying?"

"White!" The cry for help goes unnoticed.

"I've been fine," Cynthia says, shaking her head and sipping her tea, "Ruins to study, evil organizations to look into."

"So, the usual?"

"Glameow, down!" They turn to see the blue hair girl panting from atop a vanity. Dawn sighs, coming down and scooping up the Pokémon. "So, what are we talking about?"

"Ancient artifacts and borderline criminal organizations," White answers, gazing hauntingly at the sharp eyes of the Pokémon.

"So, the usual?"

;;;

A little while later, a louder-than-necessary ringtone cuts through the conversation of the three. White's cheeks turn red as she hurriedly dips below the table to dig through her backpack. She pulls out a watch, the screen reading 'Important: Rosa'.

"Sorry, girls," White says, standing up in a rush. "I've got to take this. It's Rosa."

"Go on," Dawn says, shooing away the teenager. "And tell her we're looking forwards to meeting her!"

White quickly slips herself outside the dining room, shutting the door and clicking answer. On the watch's screen, a girl - almost four years younger than White – appears. Once the younger brunette sees the older girl, a large smile splits her face. "Hey White!"

"Hi, Rosa," White says back with a returning smile. "What do you need?"

"Can't I just call to say hi?" Rosa pouts. "Why do you always say that?"

"This time because you've been training and haven't phoned your mother in the past week. I hope you know I'm the person she ends up crying to when you don't keep contact."

"Oh," Rosa says, eyes widening. "You're right! I should phone her after this!"

*Thump*

"Rosa," White calls in alarm as she is suddenly looking at the ground. "Rosa, I can't see you! Don't tell me dropped it again!"

"Heh, heh… no?" Rosa's face suddenly comes back on screen, more nervous that before. "Anyways, I'm phoning because the Ferris wheel is closing down for the year and I got extra tickets for a ride the day before it closes. It's for this Thursday and I want you to come!"

"Rosa -," White spots and then patiently starts, closing her eyes, "that's nice of you to think of me, but I'm in Sinnoh right now. There is no way I can make it to Unova in three days."

White is then greeted by Rosa's suddenly panicked face. "But you need to be here! It is closing down for the entire year. There will be no more chances like this!"

"Rosa-"

"Please, Touko!" Rosa begs. White pauses at the childhood nickname, knowing it must be serious. "There is someone I want you to meet and this is the only day Nate and I could get tickets."

Deep inside White knows it is a bad idea. The last time Rosa called her Touko had her regretting her life choices. Still, there is a reason she labelled her cousins as important callers. Family and friends come first and no matter how much her gut says it's a bad idea, White is going to be in Unova at that Ferris wheel on Thursday. "Fine."

"Great!" Rosa cheers, instantly perking up. "I'll meet you out front of the amusement park entrance around three. And bring something warm, it won't stop snowing here."

White stares down at her blank watch. She sighs at her cousin and goes back into the room, slumping down in her chair and gaining the attention of her friends.

"You," Dawn slowly starts, "look like you're regretting getting out of bed this morning."

"Close, I'm regretting my life choices again," White mumbles into her tea.

"What did your cousin say?"

"I'm going to be in Unova by Thursday to meet someone my cousins know, and maybe go on the Ferris wheel before it closes for the year."

"Hmm," Cynthia hums.

"Hmm, what?" White asks.

"Nothing," Cynthia smiles behind her china cup. _Just interested in how it will all play out_. "I can book you a jet, have you home tomorrow afternoon."

"You don't need to -"

"I insist," Cynthia says. "Think of it as an exchange. I want to know _everything_ that happens when Thursday is over."

Dawn seems to catch something on Cynthia's face. A large – slightly evil- grin comes across her face. The blue hair girl leans carefully over her Pokémon, saying, "Same. So let us get you home and in exchange you give us something to talk about next time we see each other."

White looks between both. "I feel like you are plotting," she draws out. "But since it seems to benefit me more, I'll bite. Anything else?"

"I heard that there are some Revival Herbs sold cheaply in Unova," Dawn says. "Can you send me some?"

"Done."

;;;

Nate sends another nervous glance around the amusement park, purposefully avoiding the gray-blue eyes of the tall teenager next to him. The brunet boy's anxiety grows as his sister and cousin don't show up, his watch reading six minutes past three. A light touch to the boy's shoulder has him jumping back and making an expression and sound that should noticeably rouse suspicion.

Lucky for Nate, the teenager with the long green hair is not one to catch on to other's feelings so easily. Curiosity is on the older teenager's face. His voice sounds old, as the older teen as seen more things than most men have, "Nate, I am hoping you can give me an explanation as to why I am here."

"Not yet, N." Nate brushes off the teen and looks fretfully towards the area of the park entrance. "We have to wait for someone."

"That's what you said five minutes ago," N – the green hair teenager – mumbles.

Nate runs both hands through his hair, messing up the semi-straight parts. He turns irritably and meets the taller boy's eyes. "Okay, how about this? If I tell you what is going on and you bolt, Rosa is going to skin me alive."

"Oh," N says, shifting his white jacket tighter with a shiver; it's not from the cold. "I see your point."

"Of course you're going on the ride!" Both boys actually flinch when they hear Rosa's voice. In time, they share a look and gulp. "Why would I request that you come to the amusement park if I didn't have a ticket for you?"

The boys turn to see two brunettes trudge through the snow around the corner. Nate sighs at his sister's appearance with their female cousin. A grin tugs at the corner of his mouth when he sees N's face go from confusion to shock. Nate becomes worried though, when no puffs of condensation hang from the boy's face.

"You have had me back here for less," is White's reply. "I'm just glad you told me to wear something warm. It's freezing with all this snow!" The sound of footprints stops and creates a large silence, but Nate is a little preoccupied.

"Breathe," the boy hisses, elbowing his taller friend in the side.

"White?" N asks, inhaling.

"N," White states in an empty voice. Her face twists up into a scowl, body tensing. Rosa actually takes a step away from the dark aura suddenly surrounding her cousin. "What are you doing here?"

N blinks, surprised. Worry laces his tone, all of his attention on the girl a few feet away from him. "I was told I was going to meet someone here."

"Same." White turns her scowling expression to her female cousin.

"Surprise!" Rosa shouts, forcing a smile. She backs out of arm reach and motions between the older teenagers. "Nate and I put two and two together from your stories. We decided that your reunion is long over do, so what place better than the Ferris wheel? Eh, White? You always told me that your favo-"

"Rosa!" White snaps, purposefully avoiding her gaze from the green hair teen that keeps staring at her. "I came here like you asked, I've done what you wanted, but there is no way I'm going on that Ferris wheel with him."

"Oh," Rosa says, eyes widening. "Well, I'm sorry you see it like that."

Two arms grab White's, locking her hands together behind her. The stunned girl's jaw drops and she becomes even more shocked when she hears the voice of her captor. "Yancy is at the front of the line. Let's go."

"Hugh?" White shouts, struggling as she is shoved forwards. "The heck, Hugh? I thought you were my friend!"

"Stop it, White. You're the one who chooses to struggle."

"No!" White calls as they pass by a lineup of civilians waiting to get on the Ferris wheel. "I don't want to go on there, not with him!"

"Too bad," Hugh blandly says. With one last shove the brunette goes flying into the compartment, only to be caught by the person she is refusing to be on with.

White doesn't hesitate. Whirling around to see the door close she marches but and starts banging her fist on glass. "Hugh! Let me out!"

Rosa and a pink hair girl talk quickly with the man in charge of afternoon operation, insisting that 'she won't cause any damage' and 'it would be really great if you got it moving'. Hugh and Nate just stare on at the yelling brunette. When the machine starts moving, the former hides a smirk and the latter sighs in relief.

"Thank goodness," Rosa says, coming up and looping an arm around her date. She turns to Yancy, who tucks herself under Nate's arm. "I'm sorry you had to meet our cousin that way."

"It's alright," Yancy giggles. "I haven't had that much fun since the last time I was here."

"Well," Rosa looks as the compartment goes higher, "it may be the last time you have fun. If this doesn't work out my cousin is going to kill us."

"Sure, but if it does," Yancy insists, "then we've done a great thing. Where did you two get the extra tickets?"

"Nate beat some blonde hair chick over in Undella Town. She gave him her tickets, saying she wasn't going to be around in the winter to use them."

"Good job," Yancy brightly says to the face above her.

"Yah," Nate mumbles, blushing and glancing away. "Just, promise you won't tell White? I don't want to be first on her hit list."

;;;

"White-"

White spins around from the window and determinedly stares at the taller, tea green hair teen. "Don't touch me, don't talk to me."

The brunette then sits on the middle of one bench and pointedly looks left out the window at the cloudy sky. She hears N sigh and still doesn't make notice as he sits down to her right. Just as the arch starts to come, White relaxes enough to believe everything will be fine, that she won't have to acknowledge him there.

Then two arms are wrapped around her and her head is buried in a pale neck. White stiffens and holds as still as she can. N squeezes her tight, further breaking the first rule. White goes to pull back when she feels something wet slide on her face. One hand lifts up to feel, but she quickly comes to the conclusion that she is not crying. Even with the heartache, pain, and anger building, she doesn't cry.

"White," N whispers, his voice breaking.

With that, both hands come up and shove the boy back. Blue eyes stare hard into his and White repeats, "Don't touch me, don't talk to me."

"White." She determinedly looks out the window. "White? White, please, at least look at me."

"Don't touch me," White says, drawing in a breath, "don't talk to me." She then turns to see his helpless expression, part of her breaking. Tears streams reflect on his cheeks, some drops hitting his pants the longer she stares at the reddening white of his eyes. "I waited for you. I waited six months for… I don't know; some kind of sign? Then I spent six months tearing up Unova looking for you. There was no where I didn't see, no person or Pokémon that I didn't meet. I couldn't find you; nothing. So, then I started to go to other regions. I created a life, friends, adventures. But I still kept hope, that maybe you were looking for me and we just kept missing each other.

"Then I got a phone call." White draws in a deep breath. "Team Plasma was back. By the time I got in Unova my cousins had already dealt with them and members had gone into hiding again. I had to hear from Rosa that you did return. Then I heard from my friends that they had seen you. Everyone I care about either talked to you or saw you, and yet I never heard from you. So don't, alright?"

With that she turns from his tear streaked to gaze out the window. The compartment passes over the arch; only N's muffled 'hic's breaking the silence. With every passing moment, White's anger is slowly being oppressed with a warm feeling she had felt over two years ago. Her set face turns back to his broken one. White internally sighs at his kicked puppy expression and turns her entire body to face him. Both her hands come up and gently cup his face, to which he sighs and closes his eyes. Carefully, White wipes away his tear ruts.

"I should be the one crying," she mutters. Impressed by his following of her rules, she continues. "It's just another dream, isn't it?" She plays with a loose strand of green hair before slowly moving her hands down. She grazes his neck and shoulders, and then slides her nimble fingers down his arms. Her hands go on the outside of his larger ones, clasping his together and cupping them on the space between them. "Every time I dream, I dream about you. In the morning I'll wake up heartbroken that you left, just like every time."

They stay like that as the Ferris wheel goes down for its final loop. White casts a glance from playing with his fingers to his face. His eyes are still closed.

"You can speak, now."

His eyes open, but she already has her eyes on their hands. N sighs and speaks in a low tone. "I dream about you, too. Every night I see you. Sometimes we walk down a route together, sometimes its memories of us… but it has become nightmares recently."

His hands start shaking. White shifts closer, bringing his hands further to her side of the cushion. He continues, voice cracking in pain, "Some nights I dream Ghetsis defeats you and I can't reach you in time to save you. Other times you're crossing an ocean and drown. It's the same idea, I can't save you. It is worse when I wake up because I can't reassure that you're still alive. I miss you, White. A day hasn't come when you don't' cross my mind.

"And I am a coward." His hands tense together. White tightens her grip, looking up to see him crying again. He holds her gaze, the next words spilling from his mouth. "I have been too scared to look you in the eyes and say I am sorry. I don't look for you in obvious places because I am worried to see you again. Once I figured out how you were the constant, the human friend I always wanted, I regretted the day I left you. As sorry and as scared as I am to see you face to face, I am also the happiest person in the world. I just want to be here, with you, White. I want to stay with you, be with you when you go on another adventure. Be by your side as you take on the world. I want you to forgive me, please."

White stares into his eyes, face never falling from its blank look. When she speaks, her voice is that of a lost child. "How do I know you're real?"

N slowly removes his hands from hers. He opens up in arms, gazing down at the girl that makes him feel whole and wanted. He licks his lips, tasting salt. "Will you let me hug you?"

"Yes!" White cries, throwing her arms around his middle and holding tight. She buries her head in his neck as he returns her hug, both squeezing tighter. White inhales the smell of forest and cave and quickly leans back, eyes wide. "It is you."

"You're real," N whispers to her, tears coming faster. A hand comes to cup her face as both of hers go to wipe away the tears again.

"You're real," White repeats with a laugh. "Shouldn't I be the one crying?"

The Ferris wheel jerks to a stop, both teenagers losing their balance. White falls back onto the seat, N hovering over her; one hand protecting the back of her head while another goes behind her back, stopping him from falling on her. White blinks and catches his stray tear before it lands on her. She then shifts so he can get himself up. Still lying down, White smirks up and raises a hand to the flustered teen, "Help me up?"

N takes a calming breath and smiles down at her, "It would be my pleasure."

Sitting up, White quickly maneuvers herself into his side with his arm draped around her shoulders. She gazes contently at the empty bench across from them, hugging N as if he would disappear. N returns the favour, looking down at her as if she is the most precious thing in his world.

"Hey N?" White speaks up a little while later, a few carts before they have to get off.

"Yes?"

"Can you promise me that we'll have a nice Ferris wheel ride one year? No Team Plasma, no tricks, and no information bomb drops?"

N chuckles and moves her so they can keep gazes. "I promise you, the next time we ride the Ferris wheel will be for our pleasure."

"We will ride it again," White softly demands. "I'm not letting you out of my sight for at least a few days."

"I never want to let you out of my sight again," N tells her seriously. "We will ride it together again."

"Good," White sighs. The two stand hand-in-hand, ready as there ride comes to an end. Walking out into the snow they share an affectionate look, a knowing smile, and a tender hand squeeze. For the first time in over two years, everything feels right for the both of them.


End file.
